Korval's Employees
Clan homes and loyal staff at each home, including ships *Staff loyal to Clan Korval, tested by fire in some cases the dea'Gauss *qe'andra -- businessmen and women, solicitors, accountants, etc. *Clan dea'Gauss has watched over Korval's affairs since before the migration. *see dea'Gauss main page at Jelaza Kazone On Liad: *Korval's valley is named Valcon Berant'a ("Dragon's Price"), which was part of the payment given to Cantra yos'Phelium and Tor An yos'Galan when Liad was first settled. The valley is situated just north of Solcintra city.Carpe Diem, ch 6 *There are two clan houses in Korval's valley, Jelaza Kazone and Trealla Fantrol''Local Custom'', ch 19 On Surebleak: *The Delm (currently Val Con and Miri) resides at Jelaza Kazone on Surebleak, with Anthora, Ren Zel, three clan babies (Shindi, Mik, Talizea) and many cats (at Companion Animals). Until they build a house (details below), Shan’s family lives at JK, too. *It’s about an hour by car from the spaceport, on the Port Road, in a timonium quarry next to Yulie Shaper’s farm. “The cab reports itself on the way, Diglon Rifle. You have approximately an hour to prepare.”''Rifle’s First Wife'' (see Moon on the Hills and The Rifle's First Wife). Staff: *'Mr. pel'Kana' the butler at Jelaza Kazone (on Liad and Surebleak) Mr. pel’Kana — the young Mr. pel’Kana, following his Line’s tradition of service to Korval —emerged. His shirt sleeves were rolled and he was wearing a pair of heavy work pants — not his normal attire. Despite the hour, his eyes were sparkling and his color high; clearly, he was enjoying the current adventure nearly as much as the Tree.Ghost Ship, chapter 8 *'Mrs. ana'Tak'- the cook at Jelaza Kazone. Befriends Yulie Shaper *'Tan Ort' - handyman, carpenter, tech, mech, elec — highly skilled. “Very red hair, shorter than Val Con, with a portly bearing”Dragon in Exile, chapter 20 *'Mrs. pel'Esla'- the nurse for Shindi & Mik (Anthora's twins) and for Talizea. Also for Syl Vor not long ago. Served on Liad and followed the clan to Surebleak. *Jeeves -- butler and chief of security. The Ace of Independent Logics. Liad and Surebleak. See Intelligent Design *Jeeves’ daughter Tocohl Lorlin is a child of Korval, born on Surebleak and seen by the Delm. Now “securing Tinsori Light in the name of Korval” *Nelirikk and Diglon nor'Phelium. Acknowledged by Korval as House Guard. Beautiful is Miri’s personal aide. Diglon likes to dig in the dirt with Scout botanist Alara. The Rifle's First Wife. Clan members, of sorts. From Lytaxin to Liad to Surebleak... *Ichliad Brunner, meteorologist -- Saved The Mercs on Klamath, which cost him 10 years house arrest with his Delm on Liad. See Misfits. Honored by Val Con yos'Phelium and hired to come to Surebleak and warm things up... Provides a daily forecast on screens across Surebleak. See Skyblaze. Works on satellites and mirrors with Ren Zel dea'Judan Necessity's Child and the "weather task force" Neogenesis . Seems to live at Jelaza Kazone? *Gardener — referenced as "she" in Ghost Ship, but not named in any recent novels. **When Val Con was a child, the gardener was Master Rota. She asked Daav to transplant darcibells.Mouse & Dragon, chapter 37 *Tommy Lee — Liaden name Tom Lei pen'Chapen clan Severt. See Code of Honor **-- "a man-of-all-trades: ’hand, driver, on-call gardener, carpenter when Tan Ort needed an extra pair of hands, and liaison work on the occasions it came up. He’d been a sergeant in the merc -- languages and protocol specialist."Neogenesis, Surebleak Hired by Miri Robertson on Surebleak, before the new Road Boss office was built, and before Lizzy was born. **Formerly a specialist in languages and protocol with The Mercs. Liaden ex-pat, dead to Clan Severt (see The Clans) by his own request. At age 14, tested by The Scouts and passed: "We went to the Scouts. I was tested and offered a scholarship to be trained in a specialty. The scholarship, however, was dependent upon a small donation from my House. “With both of these options rejected by the Delm --” and, he added to himself, my mother with a new bruise on her face -- "then, yes, we went to the mercenaries, and I was enlisted as a ’prentice soldier. The results of the Scouts’ testing came with me, and I was trained in languages and protocol.” (Excerpt, Code of Honor) at Town Houses Pat Rin yos'Phelium / Boss Conrad lives on Blair Road Surebleak with lifemate Natesa/Inas Bhar, his teenage son Quin, and the cats Mistress Miranda and Silk. (Short term, Luken) *Mr. Vesker pel'Tolian is his “majordomo” butler. Pat Rin’s houseman on Liad, Mr. pel'Tolian followed him from Nasingtale Alley to Blair Road (see Moon on the Hills, Certain Symmetry, Ghost Ship). *Security for Boss Conrad: Master Pilot and head hand Cheever McFarland and Inas Bhar/Natesa the Assassin, with additional back-up from Gwince, Barth, etc. I Dare: Day 307, Standard 1392, Blair Road, Surebleak *Quin’s security: Miss Skene Liep and "Lefty" /Mr. Tef Lej pen'EritDragon in Exile *Cook (a man, no name, in I DareI Dare: Day 307, Standard 1392, Blair Road, Surebleak ). Cook (same guy?) makes fine shortbreadDragon in Exile, chapter 27 and Jennette, an assistant cook Roving Gambler. See Roving Gambler *Filman - inept doorman inherited from Boss Moran — still there? ** “Girl’s here, Boss,” Filmin announced, and, obviously feeling that he had fulfilled his duty with utmost propriety, departed, closing the door loudly behind him.I Dare: Day 307, Standard 1392, Blair Road, Surebleak Lady Kareen yos'Phelium lived for decades at the Grand Lakes Townhouses, in Solcintra. Now she lives on the corner of Dudley Avenue & Farley Lane, SurebleakDragon in Exile,''ch 17 working on the Surebleak Culture Study with Professor Kamele Waitley and Scout historian vey'Loffit, housemates and partners in research. Kareen’s Staff: *Hazenthull nor’Phelium, whose presence "increased the security and the status of the Lady's household" —unless off on a mission *Gert Jazdak, Security Chief/Head Hand *Dafydil (Dilly) Koonts, Hand *Amiz Braun, Hand *Esil Lang, cook '''Boss Nova yos'Galan' lives on Blair Road with her son Syl Vor yos'Galan, her foster daughter Kezzi of The Bedel (on occasion), Syl Vor’s cat Eztina, and staff: *Michael Golden, Mike, Mr. Golden -- Nova's chief of security / "head hand" **“Michael Golden, whom Mr. McFarland had speedily taken as his advisor in matters of greater street security and implementation of new policy — what one might call “law.” Unlike Mr. McFarland, Michael Golden had grown up on Surebleak — indeed, on this very turf"Necessity's Child, chapter 5 *Beck -- Nova's good-natured cook *Gavit -- general duty 'hand *Ms Veeno -- door security, receptionistNecessity's Child, chapter 10 *Pounce -- house medic — or more likely a turf medic brought to the house? Luken bel'Tarda lives in an apartment across from Audrey's House of Joy,Dragon in Exile, chapter 27 managing The Carpet Emporium on Blair Road and Tantara Floor Coverings at the port''Dragon in Exile'', ch 12 He spends time across the street with Ms. AudreyDragon in Exile, ch 2. No staff mentioned yet... Trealla Fantrol: Liad & Surebleak *See Trealla Fantrol *See former butler, Mr. pak'Ora, in the section below -- employees no longer employed by Korval on Korval Ships *See Dutiful Passage for crew listed by book. *See Bechimo for crew list (not a Korval ship, per se) with Captain Theo Waitley, an un-advertised Pilot of Korval Tried and True on Dutiful Passage: *'Lina Faaldom Clan Deshnol' - chief librarian, healer, clan Thodelm, cka'leket to Priscilla *'Ken Rik yo'Lanna' - cargomaster, Clan Justus *Gordon Arbuthnot / Gordy -- cabin boy in Conflict of Honors, progressed to associate trader Carpe Diem chapter 14 and pilot third classPlan B during Operation Plan B. Shan's cousin. *Ren Zel dea'Judan -- from pilot to first mate. Later married Anthora and joined the clan. A dramliza. Also see Changeling and Kin Ties *Priscilla Delacroix y Mendoza -- hired as pet librarian /apprentice-pilot. Achieved Master Pilot. Plan BA dramliza, she married Shan and joined the clan. Promoted to Captain during Operation Plan B. *'Rusty Moergenstern' - radio tech *'Tonee sig'Ella' - radio tech *'Kayzin ne'Zame' - first mate in Conflict of Honors. Trained young Shan. Retired after 50 years, then mentored the new captain of Daxflan as part of Balance with Olanek, Clan Plemia *'Seth Johnson' - pilot who heroically sacrificed for Shan in Lytaxin space, in Plan B **"in fighting to stay between Shan and the enemy, Seth had encountered a horde of the stealthy fleas -- one-man ships barely more than a powered and hyper-armed space suit." He drove his boat into the Yxtrang fleas mother ship and they both exploded. Plan B, Dutiful Passage, in Jump No Longer Employed by Korval *'Mr. pak'Ora' served happily as butler for Anne Davis at Trealla Fantrol until ... his Delm Ranvit summoned him home. Wal Tor pak’Ora was indeed dead, and his heir, unsubtle Ezern, was now Delm Ranvit...had he found it necessary, for the best good of Clan Ranvit, to call Ban Del pak’Ora home from his long-term position as yos’Galan’s butler, the letter would have stated only that, simple and by the Code. Ezern pak’Ora —- both unsubtle and foolish -- allowed herself the luxury of spite. She detailed her reasons: that it was “improper” for one of Clan Ranvit to remain in the service of a House which had adopted “pernicious, outworld customs,”Intelligent Design Intelligent Design *Nova dismissed Ms. ker'Eklis, Syl Vor’s overbearing math tutor: "Ms. ker’Eklis was, as your sister said — and as I agree — not kind. She has been dismissed.” Necessity’s Child chapter 35 *Nova dismissed Larnce, a 'hand who failed to protect Syl Vor after schoolNecessity's Child, chapter 16 References Category:Clan Korval Category:Characters